Vacaciones
by Mrs.AlbaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione invita a Ginny, a Lavender y a Luna al apartamento de su tía Bettie en Ibiza, con la esperanza de tener unas vacaciones especiales para relajarse con el sol y la playa. Lo que las chicas no imaginan es que, las vacaciones, de relajantes van a tener muy poco.
1. EL REENCUENTRO

El verano solo hacía más que empezar ese 22 de junio, Hermione ya se había hecho una planificación para poder tener todo el tiempo organizado, tenía que estudiar, leer, hacer trabajos y como no se organizase le pasaría como cada verano, que acababa sin hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que ella tenía previstas. Tenía unas ganas locas de llegar a casa i poder abrazar a sus padres, dormir en su cama, y desayunar las tortitas con sirope que preparaba su padre cada mañana. El curso había transcurrido como los demás, ella pasaba los días de la biblioteca a su sala común a no ser que hubiese una salida planeada a _Hogsmade_ , se había hecho amiga de Ginny, que últimamente pasaba mucho rato con Lavender y Luna.

Un ruido que indicaba el final del trayecto del _Expreso Hogwarts_ la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Por fin.- Musitó. Se levantó, se despidió de sus amigos, cogió su equipaje y bajó del tren.

\- Cariño, no sabes lo que te hemos llegado a echar de menos tu madre y yo.- Su padre la esperaba en el andén 9 para llevarla a casa.

\- ¡Papá! Yo también os he echado mucho de menos, ¿Mamá no ha venido?

\- Ella se ha quedado en casa preparando la comida, vamos, supongo que tendrás unas ganas locas de llegar a casa.

Dicho esto, el Sr. Granger cogió el equipaje de su hija y juntos salieron de la estación en dirección al coche.

En el transcurso del trayecto de _King's Cross_ hasta su casa, Hermione no paraba de contarle a su padre las cosas que le habían sucedido durante ese año escolar, que si _Gryffindor_ había ganado el último partido de _Quidditch_ contra _Slytherin_ , que si _Gryffindor_ había ganado la copa de la casa de ese año, etc.

45 minutos después ya habían llegado a casa. Hermione abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina, donde Jean, su madre la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

\- ¡Hermione! Pensaba que no llegaríais nunca, te hemos echado mucho de menos en casa cariño-. Gritó la señora Granger abrazando y besando a su hija. - La comida ya está lista, imagino que tendrás hambre, he preparado pollo al horno, uno de tus platos favoritos.

\- Gracias mamá.

Mientras comían Hermione seguía contándoles a sus padres historias y anécdotas sucedidas durante ese año.

\- Y ese tal Malfoy, ¿Te ha vuelto a molestar?- Preguntó Jean.

\- Bueno, el es así, pero puedes estar tranquila mamá, todo lo que me diga no me importa, yo se como soy y mis amigos también lo saben, así que lo que me diga un egocéntrico niño de papá no me importa lo más mínimo.

\- Así se habla cariño-. Respondió su padre.

Cuando por fin habían acabado con la comida y el postre, la señora Granger fue a la cajonera que se encontraba en una esquina del comedor y sacó unas llaves, y sin dar explicaciones se las puso delante a Hermione.

\- Son las llaves del apartamento de tu tía Bettie, ya tiene una edad y como comprenderás no va a ir este verano, tu padre y yo hemos decidido que te mereces unas vacaciones como Dios manda, así que te damos la oportunidad de invitar a tus amigas y pasar unas semanas en Ibiza, que me dices, ¿Te parece bien la idea?

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Me lo estáis diciendo en serio?- Gritó una Hermione incrédula.

\- ¿Nos ves con cara de estar bromeando? Tu madre y yo sabemos todo lo que te has esforzado durante todos los años que llevas en el colegio, así que te mereces un pequeño descanso, y pensemos que como ahora tenemos muchas citas en el dentista, lo más conveniente sería que nos quedemos tu madre y yo aquí y tú les propusieras la idea a tus amigas para que te acompañarán.

\- Gracias Papá, no os decepcionaré, voy a mi habitación a escribirles una carta a Ginny, Lavender y Luna.

Mientras tanto, en una mansión muy alejada de la casa del señor y la señora Granger, 4 chicos planeaban cómo hacer de este verano el mejor de sus vidas.


	2. BIENVENIDOS A IBIZA

\- Draco tío, este debe ser el mejor cumpleaños de tu vida- Comentó Blaise.

\- Si Blaise tiene razón, tenemos que pensar algo, tampoco queda mucho tiempo, hay que planear algo rápido. Tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no decimos cada uno una de las cosas que más nos gusta y lo intentamos juntar todo?- Propuso Goyle.

\- Tías buenas- Gritó Draco.

\- Alcohol y fiesta- Dijo Blaise mirando de reojo a Draco, sabía perfectamente que sus gustos y los de él eran parecidos.

\- Comida- Gritaron Crabbe y Goyle al unísono.

\- Playa- Musitó Theodore haciendo que todos se girasen inmediatamente hacia el.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Pudiendo pedir tías en bikini o _mojitos_ pides solo playa?- Blaise rió. -Debe ser que de pasar tanto tiempo con la Lunática se te ha nublado el cerebro y no te deja pensar con claridad.

Theodore rodó los ojos ignorando lo que Blaise acababa de decir, si que es verdad que últimamente pasaba demasiado tiempo con la Ravenclaw, pero solo porque compartían clase de Transformaciones y ella le ayudaba en muchas de sus tareas.

Cada uno siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que 5 minutos después el grito de Draco hizo que todos le prestaran atención.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo, nos vamos a Ibiza, yo invito!

\- ¿Ibiza? Eso está cerca de Londres? Nunca había escuchado hablar de eso.

\- No Blaise, está en España. Hay playa, chicas en bikini, fiesta todo el día- Contestó Draco, y acto seguido, mirando a Crabbe y a Goyle acabó la frase.- Y pos supuesto hay mucha, mucha comida.

Blaise seguía pensando en lo que acababa de decir su amigo, eso sería algo muy parecido al paraíso.

\- ¡A qué estamos esperando? Vamos esta tarde mismo- Comentó Blaise.

\- ¿Y piensas ir con las túnicas a un destino _muggle_? No Blaise, primero debemos ir al Londres muggle a comprar ropa de verano y por supuesto a comprar los billetes de avión. Si ya estáis listos nos vamos ya- Respondió Draco.

 _Mientras tanto 4 chicas llevaban horas buscando ropa en un centro comercial del centro de Londres..._

\- ¿Chicas, alguien sabe lo que significa _push-up_? No encuentro ni siquiera un solo bikini que no lo ponga- Preguntó Ginny.

\- _Push-up_ significa que lleva el doble de relleno, lo que quiere decir que te pone las tetas en la garganta- Contestó Hermione.

\- Ups, pues no habrá más remedio que cogerlo así, no encuentro ni uno que me guste que no lleve eso.

Hermione seguía probandose bikinis por encima, y le pasaba lo mismo que a la pelirroja, no conseguía encontrar ninguno que no fuese un maldito push-up.

 _Por otra parte…_

\- Estos _muggles_ cada vez visten de un manera mas rara, no podrían usar capas como nosotros-Sugirió Goyle.

\- Esto es enorme Draco ¿Por donde podemos empezar a mirar?- Preguntó Theo.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!- Gritó Blaise captando la atención de los demás.

Todos miraron en la misma dirección en la que los ojos de Blaise estaban fijos, y todos quedaron alucinando al momento, estaban viendo a la _sangresucia_ con sus amigas probándose bikinis por encima de la ropa.

Antes Blaise y los demás pudieran reaccionar, Draco ya había avanzado a zancadas hasta el interior de la tienda, no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo.

\- Vaya vaya- Habló Draco.

Las chicas se giraron de golpe al reconocer la voz.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Preguntó la castaña.

Eso mismo podría preguntar yo Granger, ¿Es que acaso esta tienda solo permite el acceso a _sangresucias_?- Contestó Draco.

\- Das asco, no quiero volver a verte- Y dicho esto Hermione avanzó hacia la caja acompañada de sus amigos, cada una pagó los bikinis que se llevaban y se marchó.

Dos semanas después ya tenían todo listo para marcharse, el señor Granger las llevo hasta el aeropuerto, solo quedaba que pasase una hora y media para que sus tan merecidas vacaciones empezaran.

\- Oye Hermione, ¿Quieres decir que esto es seguro? Aún no logro entender como esta cosa tan grande puede llegar a volar.

\- Lavender tranquila, esto es seguro, no hay de que preocuparse, si prefieres puedes dormir, cuando estemos a punto de llegar nosotras te despertamos- Contestó Luna.

Finalmente acabaron todas dormidas, hasta que la voz del piloto anunciando la llegada las despertó.

\- Bienvenidas a Ibiza chicas- Gritó Hermione felizmente.

Nada más salir del aeropuerto, Hermione divisó a lo lejos a un señor con un cartel en la mano en el que ponía _HERMIONE GRANGER_ , sí, ese señor sería el encargado de llevarlas hasta el apartamento.

Al llegar cada chica se instaló en una habitación, era una casa un poco antigua, pero tenía una habitación para cada una, piscina, jardín, todo lo que podían pedir lo tenían.


	3. LA PRIMERA FIESTA

_**Gracias por leer esta historia y por los reviews que me habéis dejado, es me anima a seguir. ¡GRACIAS!**_

* * *

Ya había pasado un día desde que las chicas llegaron a la isla y se instalaron, entre el viaje y tanto movimiento lo único que hicieron ese dia fué descansar y salieron del apartamento solo para ir al supermercado del final de la calle a comprar las cosas que necesitaban para su estancia allí.

 _Por otra parte…_

Los chicos acababan de pisar la isla, después de un viaje cargado de discusiones entre Theo y Blaise, ya que este último tuvo que soportar el viaje en avión rodeado de muggles y aguantando que la señora de su lado le contase su vida y la de toda su familia.

Ya habían llegado al hotel y se habían instalado, no era un hotel de lujo pero estaba bastante bien, cada uno disponía de su propia habitación. Una vez todo estaba listo, decidieron ponerse el bañador, coger la toalla y salir a la playa, ya que el recepcionista les había dicho que esa mañana hacían una fiesta en el chiringuito de al lado.

\- Oírme, ¿Soy yo o a vosotros también os entran ganas de tiraros a todas las tías de la isla?- Exclamó Blaise observando el culo de una morena que tenían delante.

Ninguno de los chicos contestó, por que sobraban las palabras con la sonrisa que tenían esbozada en la cara.

A medida que avanzaban la música ya se empezaba a oír cada vez más alta, y al fondo podían ver a la multitud que se agrupaba en la barra.

Blaise salió corriendo hacía allí, ni merlín podía llegar a imaginar las ganas de beber que le estaban entrando.

\- Hola, que le apetece tomar?- preguntó el camarero del chiringuito de la playa.

\- Ponme un _mojito_ , pero que este bien cargado- Exigió el joven. No tardó mucho en tenerlo delante, agarró la cucharilla que estaba dentro del vaso y empezó a removerla para que se mezclara bien el azúcar, hasta que de pronto oyó algo que le dejó verdaderamente sorprendido.

\- ¡GINNY, NO TARDES!- Blaise rió, Ginny, ¿Quién coño tenía la valentía de llamar a su hija con el mismo nombre que la pecosa?

Pero en ese instante que cogió el vaso y se dio la vuelta para seguir bebiendo, una cabellera pelirroja que pasaba por su lado hizo que se quedase boquiabierto. ¿Que hacía ella aquí? Seguro que el alcohol de ese _mojito_ le había hecho delirar, eso pensó hasta que sus sospechas se hicieron realidad, porque la pelirroja que iba agarrada al rubio alto de piel morena se giró y se quedó con la misma quedó Blaise momentos atrás.

\- ¿Que haces tu aquí?- Preguntó ella gritando.

\- Vaya vaya ¿Te alegras de verme pecosa? Te veo bien acompañada, veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

\- ¿Alegrarme? No me hagas reír Zabini.

\- ¡Ahí esta Blaise!- Gritó un rubio a lo lejos.

\- ¿Que pasa que no había otro lugar donde ir que habéis tenido que venir aquí?- Exclamó él. Draco y los demás ya habían llegado a donde su amigo se encontraba y tenían la cara descompuesta al encontrarse allí con ella.

\- La tía de Hermione tiene un apartamento aquí y nos ha invitado a pasar unos días, aunque no veo porque tengo que darte explicaciones, lo que yo haga con mi vida no te incumbe para nada, no quiero verte más por aquí, procura no cruzarte más conmigo.- Dijo ella, y cuando acabó, agarró del brazo a su amigo rubio y se fue dejando a los chicos con la palabra en la boca.

 _\- La sangresucia esta aquí también, estas vacaciones van a ser divertidas_ \- pensó un rubio de ojos grises.

* * *

Voy a aprovechar este espacio para aclarar lo que es un _**mojito**_ , seguramente la mayoria de los que lo lean sabrán de que hablo, pero por si acaso voy a poner lo que es y lo que contiene para que quede todo claro. És un cóctel que proviene de Cuba que se compone de ron, azúcar (moreno mejor), lima, menta o hierbabuena y agua mineralizada. Puede hacerse tambíen sin alcohol, pero tal y como es Blaise, deberíamos preocuparnos si pide un cóctel sin alcohol.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero realmente que os haya gustado. Estoy muy liada estos días y subiré el próximo en cuanto pueda.

 **Una vez más, ¡Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
